<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprising Results by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575783">Surprising Results</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: for Rowaelin: singing and dancing to their favorite song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprising Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rowan was in the kitchen when Aelin walked through the front door of their home. She knew because she could hear him singing along to the music that was probably playing from his phone. Aelin followed the sound of his smooth, low voice and found him already cooking dinner. His broad back was to her, dish towel thrown over his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You’re lovely, with your smile so warm</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And your cheeks so soft</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>There is nothing for me but to love you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And the way you look tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin loved it when Rowan sang. She could listen to it for hours and hours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you’re there,” he said without turning around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin stepped into the kitchen, “I wasn’t hiding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He met her halfway, kissing her before sweeping her into a slow dance. Aelin couldn’t help her grin. She also loved it when Rowan danced with her. He twirled her around the kitchen, singing to her just to sweeten the deal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovely, never, ever change</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Keep that breathless charm</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Won’t you please arrange it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Cause I love you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just the way you look tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin was back in his arms, swaying softly, his forehead resting on hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know this is my favourite song?” Rowan said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhmm, I did. I love it too,” Aelin said. “I like to think you’re singing about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s always about you, Fireheart,” Rowan said and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, then he left her to stir the dinner. “How did your doctors appointment go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin came up behind him, hugging his waist. The song continued Aelin felt Rowan humming along</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got some pretty interesting results on my blood test,” Aelin said into his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan turned to face her, concerned. “What was it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin looked up at him and cleared her throat. “I’m pregnant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s face immediately softened, a small smile on his lips. But before he could say anything another voice sounded in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mum!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin and Rowan both watched as their two year old daughter ran straight for her mother, Rowan easily scooped her up so she could wrap her arms around Aelin’s neck. There were tears shining in Rowan’s eyes when he looked back at her and Aelin just smiled back at him, feeling how happy he was in her very soul.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>